dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Exodus Slash/@comment-9057257-20130928235502/@comment-9057257-20130929161516
Yes, the core skills and the jumping attacks are also excellent tools for a warrior to use. I should clarify what I meant by end-game. I did not mean "post-game" whereas you defeat the dragon and the difficulty of the game dramatically shifts. I actually meant "post-Daimon," whereas you have unlocked Daimon's awakened form and the difficulty of Bitterblack Isle skyrockets. Warriors, simply put, are simply overshadowed by practically every other vocation available upon entering Bitterblack Isle. Fighters, for instance, are much more technical brawlers and are probably the best team players in the game. The Fighter's shield skills, in particular, give Fighters an edge over Warriors. Simply blocking with a shield (at higher levels) gives enourmous stagger power to the fighter. Almost any monster that strikes the shield WILL reel, and this includes bosses like the Eliminator, Living Armor, Garm, and Elder Ogre. Simply blocking a boss monster's attack can infinitely stagger-lock it, thus eliminating the danger of retaliation while giving your pawns a huge window of opportunity to attack the boss. Divine Defense negates most forms of damage and greatly increases staggering power, thus making the fighter an unparalelled tank. Sheltered Assault allows the fighter to strike repeatedly through his guard whilst maintaining absolute defense of his frontside, thus allowing the Fighter to effectively hold his ground and push the offense forward. I'll point out that Dragon's Maw is pretty much superior to every skill a Warrior possesses. The skill gives complete invulnerability during its entire animation, can be used as a counter to negate being flinched, yields monstrous damage, can easily stun bosses, and can easily fling bosses across a room. The Fighter vocation simply has better tools to survive in Bitterblack Isle. Striders too overall have better potential to excel in Bitterblack Isle. For starters, the strider class actually has an evasive maneuver, and also has access to a bow for long ranged damage. The bow allows for the strider to attack from afar without fear of close-ranged retaliation, and also allows the strider to knock flying enemies and bosses to the ground. Hundred Kisses will absolutely wreck any large-sized enemy or boss that it is used on. Instant Reset allows for a strider to literally cancel a flinch on demand, and also allows for a strider to mitigate the openings cause by the animations of their attacks. Their climbing mobility is excellent, and striders even have the ability to steal items from enemies. Mages, I might be inclined to put on par with Warriors, but Mages still have their uses. Mages are able to attack from a distance, which offsets their low physical defense to a certain maragin. Mages have access to magic, which allows the Mage to kill enemies such as the Living Armor and Wraiths, wheras a Warrior would be unable to defeat these beasts. Mages can also enchant the weapons of the group, thus maximizing damage potential. Mages are able to heal comrades, thus saving healing items, and can also remove most debilitations and ailments. High Brontide is an excellent offensive spell and can stunlock boss enemies while dealing grievous amounts of damage. Mages are able to support the party in much more effective means than a Warrior is able. Rangers, quite frankly, easily out-damage Warriors and take down enemies and bosses more quickly than most of the vocations. Rangers are able to attack from long distances using skills that have ridiculous damage modifiers. Infact, a Corkscrew Shot can easily outdamage an Arc of Obliteration. Rangers also have access to Hundred Kisses and Instant Reset. Tenfold Fury is probably the most powerful physically damaging skill in the game, as it is spammable, constantly stunlocks enemies and bosses, and deals absolutely ludicrous amounts of damage. Very few vocations are able to outdamage a good Ranger, and even then, the Ranger has the advantage of not needing to get close to an enemy or needing time to use skills that require charging. Sorcerers outperform Warriors for the most part. Their magic is absolutely devestating and can easily control crowds of enemies and multiple boss creatures. They are able to enchant weapons, and are even able to remove status effects that a Mage cannot dissipate (Such as Petrification). High Fumilation is an incredible spell to use, as it flinch-locks bosses while dealing great amounts of damage. The skill also electrifies nearby party members and can be used as a sweeping tool to clear the narrow aisles of Bitterblack Isle of enemies. Most of the Sorcerer's high-end spells are highly effective, and when used in conjuction with mirror-casting, a Sorcerer can be an invaluable form of artillery. Warriors just seem to have to work twice as hard than the other vocations. They have access to only three skills in their arsenal, thus limiting the Warrior from otherwise becoming a truly great offensive powerhouse. The damage modifiers of their skills seem to be modest at best, and I've found that simply spamming the light-jump attack yields better results than using most of the skills available to the Warrior. Warriors are also slow attackers, and slow climbers. Exodus Slash is probably their saving grace, in my opinion, due to the skill's invincibility frames and ability to be used as an effective means of counter attack. I would also mention the Hybrid Vocations, but I see no need to. Only the Arisen can access these vocations, and the Hybrid Vocations are absolutely monstrous in what they are able to accomplish with their abilites. Hybrid Vocations can basically be considered the god-tier vocations. Don't get me wrong, I very much like the Warrior vocation. Infact, I play as a Warrior to increase the challenge presented in Bitterblack Isle. For instance, I'm able to nearly instantaneously defeat a Firedrake, as an Assassin, once I manage to get a good hold on its heart to spam Dire Gouge. As a Warrior, I have to play more cautiously, and I lack the ridiculous damage potential of the hybrid-vocations. As an Assassin, I can drop a Firedrake in less than 10 seconds, whereas I am able to enjoy a grueling 15-minute battle as a Warrior while emphasizing teamwork with the pawns that is seen in earlier stages of the game. Of course, the Arisen will probably always be more effective in any vocation when compared to the pawns. We're human. We can make illogical decisions yet achieve positive results. I'd point out a pawn using the Warrior vocation can overall be a better ally than a pawn using the Mage or Sorcerer vocations, for various reasons. Simply put, Warriors are absolutely superb early during lower levels. As time progesses, the other vocations begin to achieve their full potential, and that potential outweighs most of the benefits of playing a Warrior vocation. Playing as a Warrior is fun, yes, but Warriors lack the strength necessary to effectively carry out their intended roles whilst in Bitterblack Isle. Use Act of Vengeance against an exclusive Bitterblack Isle boss and you'll see what I mean. :)